To provide more conclusive evidence regarding the effects of age and gender on sensitivity to ethanol by performing PK and/or PD analysis with a sufficient sample size in subjects of advanced age and using objective measures such as computerized psychometric performance tasks, serum prolactin levels and dehydroepiandrosterone levels to quantify ethanol effects. This study will also provide data needed to plan future studies examining potential mechanisms of the differential sensitivity to ethenal in young and old alcoholics.